Did A Verse End?
by prettyfloralbonnet
Summary: Song fics that tie together the boy's Junior year. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1 Heaven Help Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Newsies" and Disney scares me, so I doubt I ever will. Italics are lyrics. The lyrics are by a band called Common Rotation. I don't own them either, if I did they'd still live on the East Coast.

"_Heaven help me_ _I don't believe in man_ _Never spoke to god And the devil won't shake my hand"_

Spot sat on the windowsill on top of the stairs. He found it was the best place to survey the rest of the cretins that went to his school. Mostly they were afraid of him, and he preferred it that way.

"See anything new Spot?"

He let his patented smirk cross his lips, but kept his gaze focused on the students making their way into the building. "Well Jacky-boy a few of the seniors think they can look me in the eye, but I'll make sure that stops soon."

Jack hopped up to sit next to him. "You're not going to be satisfied until everyone in this school thinks you're a homicidal maniac."

Spot briefly looked at the boy next to him. "Well I still talk to you don't I? Plus I don't think Davey is all that afraid of me."

Jack chuckled. "Nah. That's because he figures if you wanted him dead, he'd be dead already."

Spot shrugged. "Probably true. At least he let me copy his Chem notes last year. I'll probably need him for Marine Bio this year too, so I'll keep him around."

Jack smirked. "You'd better. He's my date to the prom."

"_Heaven help me_ _I will not live in fear_ _But it's too much truth to take_ _When you are not sincere_

_What is it on earth you ask_ _That isn't out on a limb_ _When a fat chance in my mind_ _In yours could be so slim_

_Well hey there sister sad eyes __It's a nobel prize right there_ _You may ask me where I've been_ _But don't ask me why I care"_

Spot hopped down from his perch and made his way over to the Junior lockers. Searching the crowd of his classmates (not peers, never peers) he heard a voice over the din of the crowd.

"It is not my fault you don't know how to play blackjack. Next time we'll just play Go Fish if that makes you feel any better."

Spot quickly smiled at the exchange, but his expression quickly sobered when he saw someone looking at him. "What do you want?"

The kid quickly shut his locker and scurried away while mumbling, "Sorry."

"Jackass" Spot quickly made his way toward the voice. Though it did help that most of his classmates would get out of his way at this point. He saw Blink and Racetrack leaning against the lockers laughing. Silently he made his way behind Race and put his arms around his waist.

"Hey Spot. How'd the surveying go?" He quickly kissed Spot on the lips.

"I got a few Seniors to take care of, but so far nothing too bad." Spot rested his chin on Race's shoulder. "How much did you lose Blink?"

Blink laughed. "Mush is going to kill me. I'm not going to be able to pay for the movie this weekend and we always take turns, so yeah."

Race cocked his eyebrow. "The day Mush kills someone is the day I become a nun."

Spot smirked. "I don't know, the boy is far too laid back. One day he just may explode. So have fun explaining to him that you lost the movie money, Blink."

"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2 Offstage Lines

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Newsies" and Disney scares me, so I doubt I ever will. Italics are lyrics. The lyrics are by a band called Common Rotation. I don't own them either, if I did they'd still live on the East Coast.

**A/N:** My basis of my school schedule is from when I was in high school. It goes like this: 3 periods a day 90 mins each, with a 45 min activity period between the 1st and 2nd period. Lunch goes in 3 intervals during 2nd period, and is a half an hour. Homeroom is 15 mins at the beginning of the day. Every class meets every other day.

"_Why don't I ever see any old punks?__I guess they change their minds or die Beaten by the greetings of "Enchanté"_ _By the girls who read Oscar Wilde__Now I was always one of the serious sort__But I let the comics show me around__I know I didn't laugh much but boy did he try__And all the time I'd be frightened by the sound"_

"God damn it."

Spot turned to look at who would actually dare to curse at him, or anyone he associated with. He was a short guy, even shorter than Racetrack, with a stocky build. Spot searched his memory trying to remember if he knew him.

Blink was the first to speak. "Can we help you…uh?"

"Morris. I'm new, and you are leaning on my locker."

Blink moved from his spot, and gave the guy a good-natured pat on the arm. "Sorry buddy. I'm Ryan, by the way, but most people call me Blink for obvious reasons. This here is Anthony, the school's bookie…"

Morris snorted. "You think I actually want to know who these fags are?"

Racetrack winced. "Shouldn't do that, not healthy."

Spot's look of disinterest dissolved off his face. It was replaced with what Jack had dubbed his "psycho smile".

Morris rolled his eyes. "And why is that, fairy?"

Blink cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Anthony or Racetrack is the resident bookie and this is his boyfriend Spot, the resident psychopath."

Just then the bell for homeroom sounded. "Just stay away from my shit. I don't want to have to disinfect it."

Spot's eyes just followed Morris down the hall. "Code Pink. Activity period. Right here."

Racetrack laughed. "Why are you even bothering with the bum? He'll get it sooner or later."

Spot's cool gaze suddenly danced. "Well I just found my perfect example to show the school that I still deserve some respect, or fear…whichever. Tell David and Jack in homeroom. Blink you talk to Mush. I'll tell Specs and Dutchy. See you here right at the beginning of Activity Period."

"_Now I searched the needle__And I bide my time__And I waited patiently for offstage lines__But the things that you put by__Aren't easily won__And your favorite songs of Texas__Are ones you can hum_

_So hide all your daughters__Buckle your sons__'Cause while she'll be skewering your insides__We'll be having all the fun"_

Spot made his way into homeroom and chose the windowsill next to the heater for his perch. Specs was sitting on the heater with his legs wrapped around Dutchy, he was running his hands through Dutchy's hair.

"Hey Specs, you still have the invitation template?"

Specs looked over at Spot. "Already? Someone pissed you off this quick?"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Yes or no?"

Dutch didn't even open his eyes. "It's in his backpack."

"Good. So the location is Greenly field, the name is Morris, and pummel works for the body. You have computer science first today right?"

Specs sighed. "Yeah. I'll print it out then."

"Bumlets is in that class too, right?"

"I believe so."

"Give the invitation to him, and tell him to give it to the baboon who will start yelling at our code pink."

Dutchy's eyes shot open. "Code pink? Nice. And I thought today was going to be boring."

Spot smiled. "So we'll see you at Locker 323 at the beginning of Activity?"

Specs chuckled. "Has Dutchy ever missed a code pink?"

"_So hide all your daughters__Buckle your sons__Oh loose lips sink more than ships Will be the headline that runs_ _Leave your car at the station__And take the train into town__You see, we don't solve your problems here__We just work our way around_

_If you give me the line to draw__Then I will follow__We just work our way around__If you give me the line to draw__Then I will follow__We're the lost and found"_

Spot let off his psycho smile to his classmates as he made his way over to the Junior lockers after his 1st period class. Racetrack was already waiting.

"Hello gorgeous. Ready to get started?"

"The others coming?"

Race snaked his arms around Spot's waist. "Are you kidding?"

As if on cue they heard a loud slam to their left, and saw David being pinned by an over zealous Jack. And then a moan to their right as Dutchy and Specs began making out. Blink and Mush arrived and sat down next to Spot and Race. Mush winked at Blink who quickly answered by kissing him.

"I love code pink." Spot grabbed the back of Race's head and pulled it close into a hard kiss of lips, tounges and teeth. Race pushed Spot up against the offending locker with a loud slam.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Morris dropped all his books at his feet and began flexing his fists.

Bumlets tapped him on the shoulder. "So I take it you're Morris then?"

Morris turned toward him. "What's it to you?"

"Well this is from Spot, who is the skinny one pressed up to your locker." Bumlets took out a piece of paper from his backpack.

**Spot Colon cordially invites you to be pummeled**

**Today at Greenly field at 3 P.M.**

**Please R.S.V.P. immediately**

"What?"

Bumlets sighed. "This is Spot's way of challenging you to a fight. He just can't do it on school property anymore, because then he'll get expelled. I need an answer."

Morris fumed. "Well why don't I just go tell a teacher what they're doing."

Bumlets started tapping his foot. "Well if you hadn't noticed you have an audience, so I'm pretty sure that every teacher in the school knows about the code pink. They won't break it up though, because Dutchy, the one with the blonde hair and glasses, well his Dad is a lawyer. They tried to make Specs and Dutchy tone it down freshman year and his Dad threatened to sue the school, so none of the teachers will come anywhere near here."

"Bumlets!" Bumlets turned around to see who was yelling his name.

"Hey Mr. Denton!"

Morris snorted. "Ha. He'll have to break it up."

Mr. Denton surveyed the area with David, Jack, Spot, Racetrack, Mush, Blink, Specs and Dutchy still going at it in the backround. "So you're the one who caused a code pink on the 1st day of school? Congratulations I think you're the quickest person to piss off Spot since Freshman year. So are you in or out?"

Morris's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "What? You mean you know about the fight?"

Mr. Denton laughed. "Well obviously not the exact details, but I have figured out the way Spot works, and I see the invitation is already in your possession, so while I'd like to stay and chat, Mr. Jonathan sent me out to stop the code pink, because you're blocking the way to the faculty lounge. So your answer please?"

"Fine, yeah. I'll kick his ass."

"Well lovely. Since you're new around here I'd say follow the crowd after school, and you should find your way fine. Spot!"

Spot pulled away from Racetrack, who immediately started working on his neck. "Hey Mr. Denton, what's up?"

"So Spot I believe you proved your point to Morris over there, and he has accepted your challenge. Mr. Jonathan really wants to get to the teacher's lounge, so do you think you can take this elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere like your classroom?"

"Well you know that I can't allow you to go into my classroom for this purpose, but I also don't have to remember to lock it. See you later boys!"

Mr. Denton only got a few muffled responses.


End file.
